


Super Shenanigans

by thespian_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Pranks, The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespian_trash/pseuds/thespian_trash
Summary: Peter and Shuri have been best friends from day one together at the Avengers facility. One can hardly be found without the other. They're always bouncing ideas for new tech off each other, experimenting in Banner or Tony's lab together, and lately...pranking members of the Avengers.This all started with @readitandweepfics's 1K writing challenge on Tumblr. If you're interested in the other entries for that challenge, just message me and I will send you the masterpost. :)Requests are open!





	Super Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? What canon? It’s just all your faves chilling in the Avengers facility. No Thanos, no nothing. Enjoy. :) (Inspired by this clip from The Office: https://youtu.be/oJjqx8cdbms?t=60)

It was a dull day for Peter and Shuri at the Avengers facility. Tony, Cap, T’Challa, Nat, and everyone else they usually hung out with were off at some boring government meeting. Nothing too exciting, like the time with the Accords. Just some dumb legal stuff that, for whatever reason, required the presence of some of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

All this to say that Shuri and Peter were bored out of their minds. Shuri lay atop her bed at the facility, limbs splayed out over the sheets, checking her holo-watch every few seconds for updates from her brother. There were none. Peter was on the floor, his legs propped up on Shuri’s bed, his eyes closed, but unable to take a nap.

“Maybe we could go hang out with Banner? He’s usually up to something cool in his lab,” Peter suggested.

“Nah,” Shuri shot him down. “Thor’s in there teaching him about Asgardian science, remember?” Whenever Thor and Banner were together, Peter and Shuri ended up largely ignored, which was fine if they had something they were trying to accomplish, but frustrating when they just wanted to hang out.

“Hmmm…” Peter had the endearing quality of thinking out loud. “We could get Rhodey to let us try out the new Iron Man model.”

Shuri leaned over so Peter could see the piercing look in her eyes. They said Are you kidding me? Tony would kill us.

“Fine, fine!” Peter scrapped the idea. What do you want to do?”

Shuri thought for a moment, before she smiled with her latest idea. “Let’s prank the Avengers.”

Peter sat up straight and grinned. Now that was the kind of plan he could get behind. “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

After almost an hour of brainstorming pranks and a ten minute call to MJ for ideas (hers would all get them thrown in jail, so they decided against them), the pair finally had their plan.

Shuri had recently improved Stark’s nanotechnology to work for far more than just suits. Thanks to her latest ear piece that could detect brain wave commands and follow them through. Without even the press of a button, the user could control the nanobots with only their mind. Of course, only Shuri, Peter, and Tony knew about the latest update. The rest of the Avengers were yet to find out.

“So,” Shuri instructed Peter. “You just put the device in your ear, and wellah! You can control all the microscopic nanobots around the facility.”

“And you’re sure this will work?” Peter questioned.

“Positive,” Shuri promised.

* * *

The two made their way into the shared kitchen, got out two bowls of cereal, and waited for their victim to arrive.

Not even five minutes later, Stephen Strange walked in, book in hand, and fixed himself some tea while he read.

Time to launch the plan, Shuri thought. “Hey Peter, you ever heard of anybody being telekinetic? Thor was telling me there’s some humanoid species that can move objects with their minds, and that there were even some ancient homo sapiens recorded to be telekinetic.” Strange didn’t look up from his book, but Shuri could tell he was listening.

“Actually,” Peter leaned in to Shuri and whispered. His eyes darted over to Doctor Strange, in an effort to make it look like he was making sure the other man wasn’t paying attention. He was. “Ever since I was a little kid. like, eight or nine, I could sort of control things with my mind.” Shuri widened her eyes to make it look like she was surprised. “It was just little things, you know, like I could make something shake, or I could make a marble fall of the counter. Just...little things. But, ever since my powers, it’s been amplified by like a thousand. I haven’t really tried it out too much, but I’m sure they’re stronger than they were before.”

Doctor Strange looked up from his book now, but he didn’t say a word. He just gave Peter a confused and doubtful look. Peter looked back and forth between Strange and Shuri. “You don’t believe me? Watch this.” Peter lifted two of his fingers to his temple in an attempt to look Charles Xavier-esque and scrunched up his eyebrows. He thought about opening the cabinet that held the cups, and Shuri’s hidden nanobots did his bidding. The door swung open, seemingly opened by nothing. Peter flashed a cheeky grin to the two disbelievers (one of them doing an excellent job of hiding her laughter).

Continuing the ploy, Peter used the nanobots to raise a cup from the shelf and float it slowly over to him. Wanting not to look too good, he let the cup almost drop to the floor, but then he raised it up again at the last second. Strange watched with bated breath. Finally, the cup made its way to Peter’s hand, and he coolly poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Doctor Strange slammed his book closed, startling the cocky pranksters. He leaned over the counter and stared Peter dead in the eyes. “You...you shouldn’t be able to do that,” he deadpanned. Peter forgot about the prank for a moment, overwhelmed by the intensity of Strange’s eye contact.

“Do—do what?” he squeaked out.

“That!” the man gestured to the still-open cabinet and Peter’s glass of orange juice. Backing up now, the doctor started on a rant. “Telekinesis takes years to master, and has only ever been taught, never simply acquired! Nevermind that, the development of your spider-powers shouldn’t have had any effect on the telekinesis! Unless…” Strange returned to his earlier position, looking Peter dead in the eye, as if to say Tell me all your secrets. Peter looked absolutely petrified. With that, Doctor Strange snapped his fingers, and he and Peter were teleported away, leaving Shuri alone in the kitchen. She couldn’t help it: the second they were gone, she burst out laughing. Poor Peter, she thought, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

Shuri rushed out of the kitchen and into the security room. She sat down in the swivel chair and rolled her way over to the monitor displaying Strange’s wing of the facility. Shuri flipped through the feeds until she found the room where Strange had taken Peter. She turned up the volume all the way and hit the record button on the monitor.

“I’m telling you, Mister—Doctor Strange,” Peter corrected himself. “It was seriously just a prank. I’m not telekinetic, look!” He put his fingers to his temple to make it look like he was trying to move one of the many books on the table before him. Nothing happened.

“Hm…” the man looked for a moment like he might believe Peter. Then, without warning, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Shuri couldn’t help but giggle at the exasperation on her friend’s face, now alone one of Strange’s many rooms.

Suddenly, Doctor Strange appeared before Shuri. At this point, she couldn’t say she was surprised. “Hello,” she greeted with a smile.

He did not return the gesture. “Peter says he’s not really telekinetic and that you’re in on this ‘prank’. Is that true?” he interrogated her.

“What? No,” Shuri lied. “Why would I pull a prank like that? That sounds like a dumb idea.” She could barely contain the amusement in her voice.

Strange’s face lit up with a look that could only mean one thing: I knew it! Without a moment of hesitation, he blinked out of existence and back into the room with Peter. Shuri lost it when she saw her partner in crime jump in surprise.

* * *

Peter was alone in that room with Stephen Strange for about two hours, trying to convince him that he wasn’t telekinetic and had no intentions of becoming so in the near future. When the doctor finally understood about the earpiece and the nanotechnology, he was far less impressed than Shuri had imagined he’d be. Ungrateful wizard, she thought.

Shuri watched as the doctor let Peter go, and Peter made his way down the halls and back toward the kitchen. Shuri met him halfway.

“Hey!” he shouted at her when he saw her coming down the hallway. “What the heck was that? You couldn’t have bailed me out back there?”

“Nope,” Shuri giggled as she came up to give him a light punch on the arm. “Where would be the fun in that?”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“And guess whaaaaat?” Shuri’s voice lifted as she teased him. “I got it all on video,” she boasted, waving the disc she burned above Peter’s head.

“Hey!” he shouted. Shuri bolted down the nearest corridor, knowing Peter would follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I realize I stole the nanotechnology from Big Hero 6. Whoops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
